Mhina
“G'day, Mate.” —Nhina to Mohatu, The Lion Guard:New Beginning Mhina is a young Male Lyena/Smilodon hybrid that resides in the South Lands and a former member of Kucha's Clan. He is the boyfriend of Mohatu and the future king of the South Lands. Appearance Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. His ears are pointed on the tips. He has a Dark Gold lower forelegs, Light tan colored paws, a red nose. Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Lyena, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. He's a playful Lyena despite being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. History Backstory Mhina's birth was an unexpected one. His mother conceived him sometime during the reign of Scar and gave birth to him months after her banishment. Both Mhina and the amnesic Msichana have no idea who the father was, and Kambu was unaware of his ex-wife's pregnancy. Years later, she met another Lyena named Mohatu near his home, and while walking home with her, he somehow made change into a Smilodon. Shocked by his discovery, Mhina asked the royal family about it, causing unwanted tension. Finally, Simba secretly explained his mother's past to him, leading to Mhina to set out to find his Parents. The Lion Guard: New Beginning A New Threat from the Outlands Mhina is resting on some rocks in the outlands with his aunt, Kucha, which they had taken over sometime beforehand. When Madoa approach, bringing two guests with her - Jasiri and Mohatu. After introducing herself, Kucha introduces Mhina to the pair. Trouble with Spinosaurus Battle of the Hybrids Fighting style and Abilities Although Mhina is not says his not a Fighter. His Father might had him practice some form of Frighting Style although he appears to rely mostly on his strength and agility. He is very fast, and is strong enough to knock down a tree with one backhand swipe. In one Episode, Mhina has been showed to be able to outmatch a adult lion like Kion in a fair fight. Mhina has a crystal that has the ability to Smilodon. Mhina: "Tales of Mhina" Version Mhina is one of the main characters in the series. After He fines out about his Mothers Past. He sets out to find his family with the Lion guard By his Side. Family Father: Kambu Mother: Msichana Half Sister: Marali Step Mother: Rani Brother: Patch Paternal Grandparent: Akilah Maternal Grandparents: Vuai and Na'Zyia Uncles: Zakia Aunt: Kucha Nieces: Malia, Thamani, Nyota Nephews: Mansa, Pili, Kiongozi, Kaka and Haraka Great-Uncles: Amun and Tau First cousins once removed: Askari and Maggie Great-Grandparent: Akachi Great-Great-Grandparent: Xolani and Kenene Great-Great-Great-Grandparent: Ngozi Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Omorede and Aminia Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Abasi Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Ikenna and Mahiri Quotes Mhina: There are three scenarios that can play out here if I'm found out. One and most unlikely, Kion and Jasiri accepts me. Two and somewhat more likely, They'll throw me in a dungeon and leave me in there for eternity. Three and most likely? I turn into a burnt cat meal. (Episode:) Jatau: (on the walkie-talkie) You snuck into pride rock?! And is now stuck in the royal den?! Mhina: If it lightens the situation a little, he was fast asleep. Jatau: The fact that you said 'was' does not mean he's fast asleep now! Mhina: Of course... (sees Kion behind him, wide awake) he... is. Jatau: (deadpan tone) He's awake, isn't he? Mhina: Yes, yes he is. (Episode:Trobule with father ) Voice Actors Young Mhina- Makana Say: Voice of Fan Tong from Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny Teenage Mhina- Cade Sutton: Voice of Mzaha in The Lion Guard Adult Mhina- Christopher Jackson: Voice of Shujaa and the voice of Fikiri in The Lion Guard Songs * Do Things Your Own Way * Battle of the Hybrids Category:Outlanders Category:Lions Category:Hybrid Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:South Landers